The twilight feast
by Crossed from another world
Summary: This is a NaruxSaku. I'm not putting any Tokyo ghoul characters in yet, but there's a possibility. So far it's Naruto characters inside the world of Tokyo Ghoul. If you read and you like please review.


It was dark, but lit at the same time. There were a lot of Graffiti on the stained walls. The MOTEL sign was one the last things he ever saw, "Walk past it. Come on Morichi, just walk past it." He told himself, trying to convince himself that going inside would be wrong, "You have a family, remember?" he closed his eyes tightly, "Remember?"

"Morichi…"

"Tsk…"

"…aren't you coming inside?"

"I can't. I thought I told you this already."

He opened his eyes. He didn't realize the girl was in front of him. It made him jump. He dropped his suitcase and fell on the floor. The girl in front of him is evil. She's a temptress. She's the reason why his family is falling apart. Not him!

She wore a maid outfit that showed a little too much. Her lips curved into a slightly twisted smile. Her snow white skin, so tender. It was like he was being manipulated right now, merely by her looks. She had snow white hair, but Morichi always knew it was a wig. She never revealed her true color however. Her lightly shaded pink eyes and glaring expression. It was all too much but the real reason he couldn't stop looking was because of that purple glow she had on her. It was like a sight only he was privilege to see.

"Morichi…" she touched him by his shoulder, "You're looking a little stress. Why don't you come inside and I'll make you happy. Happy ending right. You always promised me that. It's my turn now."

"N-no…" he tried to fight back, "I got my family back together. The only reason why I came to this hell hole was because I thought I loss them. I have them now. I can't live if I lose them again."

"But Morichi…you promised me." She was starting to look upset, "You promised you'll never leave me alone. You gave me a lot of promises…take responsibility."

"No…"

"Morichi…"

"Sakura! I told you I'm not following you anymore. I have my own life to look after now. I don't care about you. You're just a little trash that I allowed in my life, consider yourself lucky!"

"Little trash?" she started to laugh, almost maniacally, "You really think you graced me with your presence? I was thinking of making you live longer Morichi. I was actually enjoying your presence and well…I just ate. It's unladylike to eat after already having a meal but I guess you really think you're in control. Morichi…would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Eh? What are you ta-"

Morichi frozed. His eyes widened and he immediately dropped to his knees. He desperately tried to cover the blood from flowing but he couldn't. It was a gaping hole that shouldn't exist. His mouth opened in shock as the girl in front of him dangles his intestines in front of his face.

Sakura merely laughed. Her eyes followed his insides as she rocked it back and forth. She then tossed it in the air and opened her mouth impossibly wide, swallowing it whole, "Yummy…" she giggled. It was like an innocent school girl eating pudding, but it's not pudding. It's his insides.

"S-sakura…" Morichi managed to cough out before he slumped on the ground, losing conciousness.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation. You were always my favorite toy after all." She stepped on his face with her heels, pressing full force on his throat as he began choking to death, "Yes…I am a ghoul." She smiles.

* * *

It was a lovely morning, just like every morning he had woke up to. There was a slight twist however. Naruto had awoken from a deep slumber to meet the dreading cold. It's not like he despised it, or anything like that. He just didn't like waking up to it. He slid a normal, orange t-shirt which had his favorite label on it. It was a white swirl, right in the middle his shirt.

"What time is it…?" Naruto mumbled. He turned his head sleepily to the clock hanged on his wall, along with the pictures of his family. When he realizes the time. He never thought he could stand up so quickly, "8:00! Already?!"

"But that must mean…"

"NARUTO!"

"Oh no…"

The door is kicked open, brutally, "My door!" Naruto darted to it quickly. He knelt down and grabbed the shards of wood he had known so well. It was an abrupt end. How sad, but sadly. It's not the thing he should really be worried about. He looked up and found his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, staring him to the ground. Her face was smooshed together. Which mean this might actually end up with him having something broken.

"Dad!" Naruto tried to run to his dad for help but he merely sat at the kitchen table downstairs and hid his laughter, "You had it coming Naruto." Minato Namikaze yelled back.

"I know. I know." Naruto admitted. This isn't the first time he was late to school and he didn't even have anything for breakfast yet. It was all for a good cause. He actually really did study for the test today but he knew he lost his mother's trust when it comes to the study 'excuse'. He might as well try.

"Mommy…"

"Don't 'mommy' me, Naruto! I brought you into this world. I can take you out."

At this rate, he might not even make it outside of the house. He put up his bravest face and challenged his mother head on, "Mom!" he ran to her at top speed. Kushina was surprise from his sudden burst of speed. She didn't think Naruto had it in him.

"Mommy!" Naruto's offensive speed turned into a embrace and Kushina couldn't do anything as Naruto began to cry, "Mom. I'm so s-sorry. I was practicing for my test, so I thought that maybe you can be proud of me one day."

"Naruto…" Kushina's crossed brows evaporated and her lips curved into a smile. She held her son and noticed he had grown so tall, "You're starting to look like your father." She cried.

"I'm sorry mom…" Naruto gutted her in the ribs with his fist and Kushina fell on the floor. It wasn't hard or anything. It just subdued her for a while. He then jumped on the rails of the stairs leading to freedom and slid, "That should keep her down for a while." He grinned.

"Nice job!" Minato smiled as he tossed Naruto a sandwich. Naruto caught it with his mouth and sent his father a thumbs up, but as he looked back. The ferocious animal that was once her mother sped towards him, "Naruto-kun!" Minato yelled, "It's too late to run to the door. You have to jump out the window! Hurry!"

"Dad." Naruto looked back at his father, tearing up as he sent back the thumbs up, "I believe in you son. Now go. I will try and hold her back as much as I can."

Naruto nodded, sobbing. He opened the window and felt the cool snowy air and leaped outside.

It was only Kushina and Minato left, "Naruto-kun…huh?" Kushina stopped. Minato nodded, "I'm hip…"

"Hip…huh?"

"Kushina. I have breaking new to give you…I'm concerned for you."

"And why's that. My dear ex-husband."

The word ex-husband scarred Minato a little bit, but he held his ground, "Y-o-u-'-r-e lame."

A/N: So this is just a beginning. I do plan on making it longer than 1000 words. I'm getting in the habit of writing 4000+ on my chapters but before I put that much work into it. I'm wondering if this story would even work. I hope you guys liked it and if you want it to continue. How about you try reviewing, so I would know. Thanx.


End file.
